1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a multi-functional golf putter head cover configured to carry golf accessories and clean a golf ball and golf club.
2. Related Art
Over the years golfers and others have developed a number of accessory products for use with golf clubs and golf bags. Some conventional golf accessories relate to some form of a golf club cover, which includes a combination golf club cover which integrally incorporates a brush means and/or scraper means for easy use in cleaning the golf clubs while a golfer is on the fairway of a course. Other accessories are directed to a club or putter cover which incorporates a Velcro patch for holding a removable towel to clean a ball/club face and a holder mechanism for a pitch repair tool or ball marker. A further club cover accessory incorporates magnetic material to affix the cover securely to the club itself.
Another conventional putter cover accessory comprises a knitted fabric cylinder that is folded, rolled, reversed, and sewn so as to contain two compartments, one of which is waterproof so as to be used to clean golf balls. The waterproof compartment is lined with a non-absorbent yarn to facilitate the washing of golf balls. The other compartment is lined with an absorbent yarn that stretches to conform to the shape of an inserted putter head.
A further conventional golf club head cover with storage includes a cover body, a closure flap and a pocket. The cover body defines an interior cavity that receives the putter head. The head cover includes a ball marker holder on an outer surface thereof, the holder having a holder body sized and shaped so that a ball marker is receivable therein. A holder magnet is integrated into the holder body; the ball marker being constructed of a ferrous metal that is attracted to the magnet so that the ball marker is retained within the holder body by magnetic attraction when no other forces are placed on the marker.
However, none of the above conventional golf club cover accessories combine the ability to remove a fixedly securable cleaning pad from the cover itself, so as to remotely clean a club head or ball, with a magnetic holding surface formed therein to secure additional golf accessories such as ball markers and divot repair tools thereon.